mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Upvoteanthology
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Upvoteanthology page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Whipsnade (talk) 17:19, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Utopia You have chosen the Republic of Britain. Here is some important information about your country: You are a Tier 1 nations, and you have one of the 3 best economies in the world. You hold the colonies of Newfoundland, Greenland and South West Africa. You have no areas with radiation. The Technology is strong with this one (talk) Allies in SSAS Revised? Okay, so in the first Shattered Stars and Stripes, I was Michigan, and did pretty good, making a Great Lakes Union. I was beaten by Edge, who was New York, and Tech, who was Ohio, and their allies. (you can go check it out) I am not interested in making the same mistake, so how about we be allies? I want Wiseconsion, Minnesota, Indiana and Illionis, which where the states that were in the GLU. You can have Kentucky, West Virginia, and whatever. Spartian300 (talk) 20:37, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and try to get help to keep New York chained. Last time, Edge was able to win straight out. Literally, he won. Get Scar to help out, he's Pennsylvnia. We three can make an American Coaltion. Spartian300 (talk) 20:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Help me invade Wisconsin please? Spartian300 (talk) 21:03, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Declare war upon Minnesota and Wisconsin. I am getting hammered. Spartian300 (talk) 22:52, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hurry up, I don't know how Long I have. Spartian300 (talk) 23:00, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Why did you betray me? We could have won!!! Spartian300 (talk) 08:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) And now Edge is going to wreck shit up everywhere. Nice job. Dude, we were allies. Spartian300 (talk) 08:56, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Are you guys really stupid or something? The USR is much more of a problem. Yet you fight each other. You are digging your own graves Tech (talk) I thought the USR was only in Washington D.C. IrishPatriot (talk) 09:06, December 12, 2014 (UTC) They are, but they have the power to destroy you guys if you don't work together Tech (talk) Althist I did my best to revoke your ban, but you'll have to wait. Also, I recommend you ALLY Edge instead of joining Spartian300. ~Tech No, no, no. It seems we all must join forces against Josh. He's above Tier 1. Spartian300 (talk) 21:26, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Zeitgeist Turn Sorry, I can't save you a turn, as it would hold up the game. I however can save you 1-3 areas of the globe for when you come back. —Bfoxius (talk) RE:Iowa I was, but not in the immediate future. When I do, feel free to join in and take the southern half. Shikata ga nai! 11:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Revolution The Revolution map game has started! Come and make your first moves :) - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:17, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, I would advise you go to war with Spain, and take over Florida. Spartian300 (talk) 21:26, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Don't help him Upvote. Tech (talk) 21:33, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, could you take your turn in 1900 map game? Spartian300 (talk) 11:36, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Please accept my alliance in Revolution. Also, don't listen to Spar, he doesn't know what he's talking about.Tech (talk) 11:23, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Anglo-American Relations Hey Up, listen man I just joined Revolution as Great Britain and I asked for a Non-Aggression pact with you. I think we could do much better than that, a full blown alliance in more what I'm thinking. Its like this, i don't oppose an sort of Westward, or southern expansion you attempt and in return just stay outta Canada, is that too much to ask? Like I said America and britain are good friends today so there is truly no need to jump start any sort of Wars okay? Get back to me. CaptainCain (talk) 13:33, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Almost 3 I'd like to invite you to sign up for Almost 3. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:55, January 2, 2015 (UTC) You do not currently have 300 edits on the wiki but seeing as you have experience on the AltHist Wiki I fully permit you to play as Brazil as you have chosen to do so Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 20:09, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Anglo-Spanish War Hey Upvote, listen I'm at war with the Spanish since they attacked Portugal my ally. Back me up and you could seize the caribbean and parts of Mexico. Let me know. CaptainCain (talk) 15:46, January 4, 2015 (UTC) As many as you see fit, just put pressure on Spanish forces. CaptainCain (talk) 17:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) If we win, please note that I too want parts of Spanish America. I assume that won't be a problem [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean!']] (Tech can into talkpage?) 17:17, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Yearly Rewards Nominations have started on the page. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) AltE Hello. I don't think you are very frequent guest in MGW but I'll give it a shot. Maybe you are interested to check out AltE? Voting Voting for the yearly rewards has begun. This is Edge, . Hit him up. For Some Reason I was Blocked? Idk why but Scraw blocked me untill May. I think this is unfair. Can you please help me. Almost 3 Game starts today I am banned on althistory wiki, so I want to point out that you should include something about the Holocaust in DP. Remember what I said about it being against any Celtic groups? Spartian300 (talk) 13:37, March 20, 2015 (UTC) http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Diversa_Pars_(Map_Game)#1943 mate, this turn was copied from the last. Spartian300 (talk) 20:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Eric turn in DP is bad. Go check. And don't forget the Holocaust. Spartian300 (talk) 21:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sig on SSSND I've made you a template for that sig: Use templates in future, k? Leaving the code in is messy and unnecessary. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) SSS:ND Has Started. Send me a message on my talk page when you can come on chat. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 05:28, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Join the war against Utah. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) Shattered Stars and Stripes 4 is going to start soon. you reserved New York. Be ready. #PraiseRoosevelt. 04:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) SSS4 has started.